HISTORIAS CORTAS PARA MAL PENSADOS
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Estas son algunas historias cortas que pondrán a prueba si son o no mal pensados, todo va de la mano de Ash y Dawn; comenten que fue lo que pensaron ATENCION: serán varios Fics, así que estén pendientes
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIAS CORTAS PARA MAL PENSADOS

ALGO GRANDE

Nuestra historia comienza en la pequeña casa Ketchum, donde actualmente se encontraban Ash y sus tres compañeras de viaje, estaban allí tomando unas vacaciones de su viaje pokemon.

Pero bueno, la historia se centra en un inconveniente que tuvo Misty:

Ella estaba pasando por la habitación de su amigo entrenador, cuando oye una conversación extraña dentro de su cuarto, así que se puso a escuchar del otro lado de la puerta para saber de que se trataba

?: (dentro de la habitación) ah... Es muy grande!

Misty: esa... Esa es Dawn:

?: (dentro de la habitación) enserio nunca habías visto uno

Misty: (nerviosa) y... Y Ash?

Dawn: si pero... Este es enorme Ash...

Misty: (sonrojada) e... Enorme?

Fue en ese momento en que llegó May, la segunda acompañante del chico

May: que haces Misty?

Misty: (silenciandola) ven a escuchar

May le hizo caso, se puso junto con su amiga a escuchar la conversación de sus amigos

Dawn: pero, no me va a caber

Ash: no te preocupes, si vas despacio de seguro podrás; no hay prisa, tenemos todo el día

May: (nerviosa y sonrojada) todo el día?! Piensan seguir así?!

Misty: (silenciandola)

Ash: bueno, yo ya te lo enseñé, ahora enséñame lo tuyo

Misty: lo suyo!

May: silencio Misty

Dawn: es que me da vergüenza, son muy pequeños, pero bueno, aquí tienes

Ash: wuau, son muy bonitos Dawn

Dawn: (riéndose levemente) jijiji... Pareces un niño Ash

Ash: tienen una buena textura Dawn; aparte de ser muy suaves, y muy rosaditos

Dawn: jijiji

Misty: (sonrojada) ya no lo soporto...

May: espera, por qué no, abrimos la puerta tantito para espiarlos mejor

Misty: que! May, eres una pervertida

May: ándale, tu también quieres, no te hagas

Misty: no!

Ash: espero te guste

Dawn: si. Bueno, a probarlo...

Las chicas no aguantaron la curiosidad. Levemente abrieron la puerta; dentro estaban los dos jóvenes, sentados a una mesa y comiendo unas hamburguesas

Ash: espero disfrutes tu hamburguesa Dawn

Las dos chicas del otro lado de la puerta se cayeron de la vergüenza, revelando así su presencia en la habitación (cayeron, Misty encima de May)

Ash: y ustedes dos que hacen?

Misty: (como boba) ah... Jeje...

May: Misty, pesas mucho

Misty: (con cara de frustración) ok...

Ya cuando se levantaron tuvieron que explicar por qué estaban allí

Misty: ah... Que estaban haciendo?

Ash: bueno, Dawn me dijo que nunca habia comido una hamburguesa vegetariana, así que la llevé a comprar una y nos las trajimos aquí

Dawn: si... Y aparte yo traje unos camarones, pero no sabia que te gustaran los camarones rosados Ash

Ash: ustedes que pensaban?

Misty y may: ah... Ja... Ja... (gritando) NO HABLEN DE FORMA CONFUSA!

_**Y USTEDES... QUE PENSARON?, COMENTEN AQUI QUE FUE LO QUE SE IMAGINARON, O SI GUSTAN EN MI TWITER O EN EL FACE (SOLO DEBEN DECIR QUE SE TRATA DE ESTE FIC), LOS LINK ESTÁ EN LA DESCRIPCION DE MI PERFIL**_


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA POSICIÓN ES MUY INCÓMODA

Brock estaba buscando a sus amigos, no los había visto en todo el día, el primer lugar donde fue a buscarlos fue en el cuarto de Ash, pero su color cambió al escuchar unas cuantas palabras

(NOTA: Brock está afuera de la habitación, los otros que aquí se mencionan están adentro

Dawn: ah... Ash! Esta posición es muy incomoda, ya quítate

Ash: espera, ya me cambio de posición

Brock: que! Esos son Ash y Dawn!

May: esperen, es mi turno. Esperen en lo que pongo mi mano por aquí...

Brock: May! Ella también?!

Dawn: ahy! Eso me dolió May

May: perdón!

Misty: allí no May, pon tu mano más abajo

Brock: Y MISTY¡

May: aquí?

Ash: si, allí mismo, pon tu mano aquí May

Brock: (llorando desesperadamente) pero que Diablos hacen estos malditos! Como pueden hacerlo y no invitarme!

Brock cayó al suelo inconsolablemente, así como cuando le mencionan a la profesora Eve. En ese momento llegó la señora Delia, la madre de Ash

Delia: ah... Que te pasa Brock?

Brock hizo una seña, como diciéndole que escuchara por la puerta

(dentro de la habitación)

Ash: esperen chicas, estoy a punto de...

Delia: (impresionada) uh... De que...?

Dawn: espera, todavía no!

May: aún no acabamos!

Ash: ah... AAH...

Dawn: AAAH

May: AAH... Duele!

Dawn: si... Pero fue divertido

Delia abrió la puerta, dentro estaban Ash, Dawn y May sobre un mantel blanco con círculos de colores (rojo, azul, amarillo y verde), estaban sobándose las cabezas, al lado estaba Misty con un pequeño tablero con una aguja

Ash: hola ma'

Dawn: hola señora Delia

Delia: chicos, que están haciendo?

Misty: estábamos jugando Twister

Ash: pero perdí el equilibrio y caímos, creo que aquí terminó el juego

May: no... Yo quiero seguir

Dawn: pero me sigue doliendo la mano

May: bueno, perdón por pisarte la mano por accidente

Los chicos notaron a Brock que estaba en el suelo en posicion histerica

Ash: y a este que le pasa?

Delia: ah... digamos que por su mente pasaron muchas cosas.

POBRE BROCK, ESO PASA CUANDO UNO JUEGA TWISTER (O COMO QUIERA QUE SE ESCRIBA)

Y USTEDES? QUE PENSARON?


	3. Chapter 3

SACALA CON CUIDADO

Misty iba a la habitación de Ash, algo debía estar tramando como para estar tan feliz

Misty: uuum... Es un bonito día, le preguntaré a Ash si quisiera ir al cine conmigo, de seguro aceptará

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, cuando escuchó una ligera voz femenina

(NOTA: a partir de ahora, imagínense a Misty fuera de la habitación, pegada a la puerta escuchando, mientras los demás están adentro)

?: espera Ash, no seas brusco, sacala con cuidado

Misty: pero... esa es Dawn

Ash: no te preocupes Dawn, yo se como sacarla

Misty: y Ash!

Dawn: pero está muy grande ahora. Si algo sale mal todo se nos vendría pa' bajo, mejor hazlo con cuidado

Misty: (histérica) a que se refiere? Que hacen?

Ash: ah... No exageres Dawn

?: ya tranquilos, yo te ayudo a sacarla Ash

Misty: y May, pero... Pero que demonios hacen?

Ash: ya está, gracias May, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido sacarla

May: de nada, bueno, ahora me toca a mí Ash

Ash: tienes razón

La paciencia de Misty desapareció; de una sola patada tiró la puerta de la habitación, ella necesitaba saber que ocurría dentro.

Misty: QUE DIABLOS HACEN!

Dentro de la habitación estaban los tres chicos antes mencionados, estaban sentados al rededor de una mesa, sobre la mesa estaba una torre del juego JENGA

Ash: (histérico) PERO POR QUÉ DIABLOS ROMPES LA PUERTA!

Misty: (confundida) ah... Ah... Que están haciendo?

May: no se nota. Estamos jugando "jenga", (alegremente) ya hemos construido la torre más alta que hallas visto!

Dawn: si, pero el animal de Ash saca las piezas con mucha brusquedad, así va a tirar la torre y empezaríamos de nuevo

Ash: pero eso no explica por qué tumbaste mi puerta.

Misty: ah... Jaja... (apenada) puedo jugar, ya estaba un poco ilusionada

Ash: diras alocada

Misty: cállate, no sabes por lo que pasé hace rato

Y así terminaron jugando, pobre Misty, quien sabe que pasó por su mente

Y USTEDES... QUE PENSARON?


	4. Chapter 4

METELA DE UNA VEZ

Ahora, Delia K. estaba caminando por el pasillo, pero al pasar por la habitación de su hijo, oyó unas voces familiares al otro lado de la puerta, una de ellas era la de Ash, ellos dijeron unas cuantas cosas inocentes, pero, acomodadas en desorden, hicieron que la mente de Delia le jugara una broma

(NOTA: ahora, Delia está fuera de la habitación, las otras voces están dentro de esta

Ash: (con un poco de malicia) hay Dawn... Hoy te toca chiquita

Dawn: (casi, a punto de llorar) pero... Hasta lo dices con malicia Ash

Delia: Dawn y Ash?

Ash: ni modo Dawn... Tranquila, será rápido.

Dawn: ok... Pero, procura que no duela

Ash: tu tranquila yo nervioso. A ver, destapate

Delia: (impresionada) pero... Pero que!...

Delia empezó a notar en la voz de Dawn, que esta estaba un poco más nerviosa, y que poco a poco empezaba a quebrarse para dar paso al llanto

Dawn: apúrate...

Ash: espera...

Dawn: (desesperada) METELA YA! RÁPIDO!

Luego de eso, Delia escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor, seguido de un poco de llanto

Dawn: HAY... DUELE!

Ash: espera! Ahorita la saco

Dawn: (llorando) idiota!

Ash: ni modo, era por el método tradicional, o por detrás, uno de los dos

Delia no podia creer lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. En un arranque de furia abrió fuertemente la puerta y entró gritándole a su hijo

Delia: ASH! QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A DAWN!

Dentro de la habitación, estaba Dawn sentada en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos, obviamente vestida, solo tenía su brazo destapado, allí se estaba sosteniendo un algodón mojado en alcohol; Ash estaba a su lado con una jeringa en la mano.

Ash: (impresionado) que pasa Ma'!

Delia: pero... Que le haces a Dawn?

Ash: pues, es que hoy le tocaba la inyección, si está llorando es que no le gustan las inyecciones

Dawn: (aún llorando) pero es que eres una bestia! Tu metes la jeringa lentamente, me prometiste que sería rápido

Ash: (casi riéndose) perdón, ya; pero da gracias que fue en el brazo, y no por...

Dawn: cállate! Idiota...

Pobre Delia, se fue con cara de vergüenza, su mente le habia jugado una cruel broma

Y USTEDES? QUE PENSARON?


	5. Chapter 5

ASÍ VAS BIEN (SIGUE ASÍ)

May: ummm... Debo preguntarle a Ash si es cierto que sale con Dawn

May estaba acercándose a la habitación de Ash. Al querer abrir la puerta de la habitación, escuchó una conversación un tanto confusa

(NOTA: ahora, Dawn y Ash están dentro de la habitación, mientras que May los oye al otro lado de la puerta)

Dawn: así Ash?

Ash: si, así vas bien. Ahora jalamela

May: cómo?

Dawn: cómo, así?

Ash: si, así lo haces bien

Dawn: ya está

Ash: genial! Ahora, que te parece algo de movimiento? Digo, para hacerme sentir mejor

Dawn: ummm... me parece bien

May: (sonrojada) y estos? Que diablos están haciendo?

Dawn: así te gusta?

Ash: si... Así me lo haces rico Dawn

Dawn: estás muy tieso

Ash: (voz relajada) por eso te necesito, para que tu me la relajes... Ah... Así vas bien... Ah...

May ya estaba muy sonrojada, el momento que pasaba por su mente era muy embarazoso. Pronto, la situación seria un poco más embarazosa

Ash: ah... Y esa lamida?

Dawn: qué tiene? Eres mi novio ahora, tengo derecho no crees, no es cuestión de solo tocarlo

May: que! [no solo hacen eso, es cierto que son novios]

Ash: creo que tienes razón, si tu quieres puedes seguir

Dawn: te gustó

Ash: si, se sintió rico

Dawn: (con un poco de malicia) ok... Pero ahora quiero hacer otra cosita Ash, me dejas?

May: (sonrojada como un tómate)

Ash: hazlo si quieres

Dawn: jijiji...

May pegaba el oído a la puerta, (estaba bien picada como cuando veía la telenovela) algo estaba pasando por su mente

Ash: ah... Por qué la mordiste?

Dawn: se me antojó. No te quejes que tu me diste permiso

May se atrevió y abrió un poquito la puerta, con ese tantito que dejó abierta, vió a Ash sentado al borde de su cama, en su cuello llevaba una corbata bien puesta, Dawn estaba detrás de él, con las manos en los hombros del chico, y sobre todo, estaba mordisqueando la oreja del chico. May creía que no sabían que ella estaba espiandolos, pero en realidad, Ash fue el que se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo

Ash: May? Que haces allí?

May: maldición!

May no tuvo más remedio que entrar y decirles que pasaba

Dawn: que hacías May?

May: (nerviosamente) ah... Jejejeje... Ah... Que. Hacían ustedes?

Ash: bueno, Dawn me estaba dando un masaje en la espalda

Dawn: está muy tenso, su espalda estaba muy tiesa

Ash: pero luego le dio por morderme la oreja

May: y... Y también le lamiste la oreja?

Dawn: no, lo que le lamí fue la mejilla, no es suficiente con solo tocarle y darle besos en la mejilla, también me gusta lamerla

May: y... Y... Lo de... Lo de jalarla

Dawn: qué?

May: antes ustedes decían que Dawn la jalara, que así le gustaba a Ash

Ash: ah! La corbata!

May: la corbata?

Dawn: Ash me estaba enseñando a como atarle la corbata, digo, en cualquier momento él podría necesitarla y allí estaré para atarsela

Ash: bueno, y por qué tantas preguntas?

May: bueno... Ah... (en pose sería) solo me falta una última pregunta de extrema importancia

Ash y Dawn: cual?

May: USTEDES DOS SON NOVIOS?

Pobre May, solo yo sé que pasó por su mente... Y USTEDES QUE PENSARON?


	6. Chapter 6

MÁS DURO

En esta ocasión, son Gary y Tracey quienes estaban con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, estaban escuchando una conversación muy extraña entre él y su novia.

(NOTA: ahora, Ash y Dawn están dentro de la habitación, mientras los otros dos están fuera)

Dawn: apúrate con eso Ash! Pontelo bien

Ash: espérate, es muy difícil de colocar...

Dawn: pero ya te enseñé como hacerlo, déjame, te lo colocaré yo

Gary: qué estarán haciendo estos dos?

Tracey: no sé, pero no me interesa saberlo

Gary: claro que si te interesa, no te hagas pen...

Dawn: ya está! Ahora, dame duro Ash!

Ash: ahí te va

Los chicos escucharon un ligero sonido, como cuando le dan un manotazo en la piel a alguien

Dawn: eso es todo! Dame más duro

Ash: estás segura? no te dolerá?

Dawn: tu solo hazlo, o qué? Eres marica?

Ash: claro qué no lo soy! Y tú lo sabes bien!

Dawn: entonces hazlo duro! Que importa si me duele! Si de eso se trata

Los chicos siguieron escuchando ese sonido, al parecer, Dawn estaba recibiendo unos cuantos golpes en la piel

Gary: DIOS mío, no puedo creerlo

Tracey: en serio...

Ash: ah... Eres una masoquista Dawn, has resistido a todos esos golpes. Creo que ya es suficiente

Dawn: está bien, pero, como puedes aguantar tanto, has aguantado cinco seguidas, y yo a la tercera ya estaba un poco harta

Ash: más bien, como que lo disfruté, se siente rico si te pones a pensarlo

Dawn, bueno, tienes un poquito de razón. Pero ándale, sigamos, plis

Ash: no sé

Dawn: pero si eras tú quien estaba terco de hacerlo, ahora, cumpleme! O me buscaré a otro

Gary: a otro? Tanto así? Nunca lo llegaría a creer de Dawn

Tracey: (sonrojado) [ojalá pudiera ser yo]

Ash: pero eso fue antes, hace una semana, ahora no tengo ganas, tal vez para la noche

Dawn: (desilusionada) ah... Ok...

Los otros dos chicos que estaban afuera de la habitación, se recargaron tanto en la puerta que terminaron por abrirla, ambos cayeron al suelo, a la vista de la pareja que estaba dentro, ellos tenían una Liga cada uno en sus manos.

Ash: y a ustedes que les pasa?

Dawn: que hacían?

Gary: (levantándose) que hacían ustedes?

Ash: acaso les importa?

Tracey: si, y mucho

Dawn: bueno, estábamos jugando a los ligasos?

Gary y Tracey: a los ligasos?

Ash: si, como a mi me gusta este juego, pues le pedí a Dawn que lo jugara conmigo, pero ahora ya estoy un poquito cansado de tantos ligasos, digo, aguanté cinco seguidos

Tracey: entonces, todo este tiempo hablaban de eso?

Dawn: si, solo que el tonto de Ash me da muy despacito, si vamos a jugar a esto que por lo menos sea más duro, yo le doy con dureza, pero aún así, los ligasos como que no le afectan, es más, le gustan

Ash: es que no lo haces con tanta fuerza

Gary: y... Y eso de que no sabes colocartelo bien Ash?

Ash: es que siempre olvido como ponerme bien la liga en la mano

Dawn: oigan? Quieren jugar?

Gary: ah... No se...

Tracey: (respondiendo a lo tonto) tengo otras cosas que hacer!

Pobres chicos... Y USTEDES, QUÉ PENSARON?


	7. Chapter 7

ESTÁ MUY APRETADO

En esta ocasión, May estaba nuevamente escuchado detrás de la puerta de nuestra pareja favorita (al menos la mía). Ya que al parecer, se escuchaban unos gemidos extraños

NOTA: Ash y Dawn están dentro de la habitación, mientras que Dawn está fuera de ésta, y con el oído muy cerca para poder escuchar.

Dawn: (gimiendo)... Ah... Um... Así... Ya casi... Ah... Ah...

Ash: así Dawn?

Dawn: si... Así vas bien... Ah... Sigue... Sigue...

May: (sonrojada)

Ash: ya casi, ya casi la saco

May estaba un poco más sonrojada, ella planeaba abrir un poco la puerta para espiar, pero por ética, no lo hizo.

Ash: DIOS, está muy apretado

Dawn: apúrate en sacarla! Ya no la aguanto!

Ash: maldición! El hueco está muy chico, se me hace difícil sacarla así

Dawn: ahy... Cuidado con eso, que duele

Ash: espera... Ya!

Dawn: ya?!

Ash: ya casi... Ya casi... AAAH...

Dawn: AAAH... DUELE!...

May no aguantó más la curiosidad, por algún motivo creyó que ya todo estaba un poco más calmado, así que, según ella, ya podía ver un poquito. Ella abrió la puerta solo unos centímetros, después de echarle un vistazo, decidió entrar

May: hola chicos!

Dentro de la habitación, estaba Dawn, no llevaba puesta su blusa negra, sino su blusa Blanca que llevaba por dentro. Ash estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose un poco la cabeza, en la mano tenia otra blusa Blanca, que más bien, es lo que conocemos como "faja"

Dawn: hola May, que ocurre?

May: ah... Chicos, por qué Ash está en el suelo?

Ash: es que me caí al quitarle la faja a Dawn

May: una faja?

Dawn: si... Me la puse hoy, pero no me la pude sacar sola, así que le pedí a Ash que me ayudara a sacarla,

Ash: solo que estaba muy apretada

Dawn: si... Casi sentia que se me cortaba la respiración. Gemía de dolor cuando me la estaba quitando...

may: (sonrojada y un poco apenada en sus adentros) pero... pero... Por qué usas faja? Si estás delgada

Dawn: (desanimandose) ya no

Ash: ahí va...

Dawn: (histéricamente y llorando estilo anime) ENGORDÉ UN KILO HOY!

Y USTEDES... QUE PENSARON?


End file.
